World of Elegy
The group of planets, collectively known as Elegy, was created after a multiversal collapse forced 12 individuals, one from each previous world, who were named after the Titans, to “merge” all of the previous worlds together. Though they were unsuccessful in completing this fully, they were able to create 12 new worlds, and transport a fraction of their populations into these worlds, though after creating Elegy, the 12 Titans all passed away not long after, for presently unknown reasons. Each world houses their own abilities from the previous worlds. Because of alteration of the Children of Origin by the Titans, all individuals in Elegy are capable of learning the abilities from any world, but only naturally possess the ability of the planet they are born on, regardless of parentage. Each world is enchanted to only activate the ability of whichever world a baby is born on, until they may learn others later in life. The “space” surrounding and separating the worlds of Elegy is entirely breathable, but stops at a certain point, seemingly hitting an impenetrable barrier. This is because the Titans created their own dimension essentially, and the size of which is extremely limited compared to any normal universe. However it is still large enough to house 12 massive planets and plenty of space between. All of the worlds have their own miniature “sun” that orbits around the planet itself. RP takes place 200 years after the Origin. Intermixing between planets has occurred, though each world has their own separate government and way of governing, sparking natural hostilities and alliances between many of the worlds. Though many of the worlds are in such bad shape that they have no time for such things, caught up in their own problems. Despite this, each world has their own “Titan”. These Titans act as the rulers of each world, and are treated as Gods, their word is absolute. Many citizens of course don’t like them, but they must keep quiet in fear of death, at least that is the case in most worlds. List of Base Worlds #Naruto #Fairy Tail #One Piece #Type Moon #Shaman King #Hunter x Hunter #Magi #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #Fullmetal Alchemist #D.Gray-man #Nanatsu no Taizai #Toriko Worlds Theia The Founder of Theia and it’s namesake was an incredibly powerful woman hailing from the Otsutsuki clan. She had three children, mirroring Hagoromo to an extent, one of her children inherited her eyes, another her body, and the final, nothing but her will and ideals. The three struggled for power of the world. Eventually the first two children killed each other in battle, their followers then began joining together under their similar ideals, and came to power on the world, shinobi. The third child lived on, but was not strong enough to gain dominance on the planet, falling to the chaos and war of the shinobi. Her followers are the Samurai, a minority in current Theia, fighting a losing war against their stronger counterparts. The current Titan of Theia, is of course a Shinobi, descended from both of the first children of Theia. Rhea The founder of Rhea was of course a powerful Wizard, having mastered a multitude of forgotten and forbidden magic. She only had one child, the descendant of who is the current Titan of Rhea. Rhea is filled with countless Dark Guilds, constantly fighting both each other and the few just guilds. Inhabitants of Rhea are almost always forced to join one of these Dark Guilds simply to survive its harsh society, and are indoctrinated at a young age. Oceanus As with all the original Titans, Oceanus was a supremely powerful individual. The world itself is almost entirely covered in water, dotted with islands, both natural and man made. Many of these islands have their own governments, but all answer to the current Titan. These small islands are constantly ravaged by pirates, and are forced to beg the Titan of Oceanus for assistance, and thus the majority of them have an extremely tough time stabilizing themselves, leading most residents of Oceanus to be in poverty, which then contributes to the massive amount of pirates in a vicious cycle. Phoebe Founded by a Dead Apostle, Phoebe is a very supernatural world. Most of the normal humans in Phoebe are kept in literal blood farms as sources of food for the population of dead apostles and other monsters that rule over Phoebe. There are small factions of humans on Phoebe that are able to remain in hiding or on the run, but nothing significant enough to make a difference. All of the “free” humans live in constant fear of the supernatural authority, and practice magecraft in secret as a way to try their best to gain an edge or defend themselves if they are discovered. Mnemosyne Founded of course by a powerful Shaman, Mnemosyne is one of the more normal seeming worlds, as in at least it’s relatively safe. All citizens of Mnemosyne are assigned a role at birth, and their status in society is entirely dependent on their levels of Furyoku upon birth. Mnemosyne is relatively peaceful, as all the strong citizens are of course assigned more beneficial roles at birth, leaving anyone that may be adversely affected by the system far weaker than their superiors, meaning any form of rebellion is squashed quickly and with ease. Their Titan of course, is individual in Mnemosyne with the highest Furyoku. Kreios Founded by a powerful Hunter, Kreios is a world based almost entirely on war and conflict. Citizens of Kreios are trained to be fighters from birth and are typically considered to be the best in Elegy. These warriors are then contracted as mercenaries, or Hunters as they’re referred to, to deal with any problems in the other worlds that anyone might want to pay them for. These hunters take a cut of the payment for themselves, with the majority being given back to the government of Kreios. Kreios citizens typically have a strong sense of loyalty to their world, as they’re indoctrinated and trained since birth to believe that Kreios is superior to all of the other worlds. Tethys Founded by one of the current Magi at the time, Tethys is mostly a barren wasteland. Inhabited by mostly small tribes, with few large cities, Tethys is a desert world. Citizens of Tethys often train to be as strong as possible, in hope of conquering a dungeon. The Titan of Tethys currently is also a Magi, and announces whenever she is about to summon a Dungeon. Hundreds, sometimes thousands of people gather to desperately fight against both the dungeon’s traps and each other, in hopes of pulling themselves out of perpetual poverty and be rewarded with a high position in Tethys’ ruling class and more wealth and power than they could have ever previously imagined. Iapetus Founded, obviously at this point I mean come on, by a powerful stand user. Iapetus is very much an oppressive military state. The military of Iapetus largely use their stands as sentries of sorts, patrolling the world at all times and executing anyone who they see as a threat, and anyone who disobeys orders and laws. This seems to largely be made possible by the abilities of the Titan of Iapetus, the specifics of which are unknown. Iapetus, as to be expected with its authoritarian society, is even more peaceful than Mnemosyne. Themis Clearly, Themis was made by a powerful Alchemist. On the surface, Themis appears to be an extremely normal world, with nothing glaringly wrong. The government recruits powerful Alchemists to their cause as they call it, and many of them suddenly become too busy to carry on their normal lives or regularly see their loved ones, but they all seemingly love their job? The Titan of Themis is easily the most beloved of the worlds. Coeus Coeus was formed by the current Earl of Millennium when the Origin took place. Coeus is ruled by the Noah family, who act as strict enforcers of their religion. All inhabitants of Coeus are immediately indoctrinated at birth and raised to follow each and every rule to a tee, lest they be executed on the spot. There is a small faction of exorcists on Coeus that uses Innocence to try and rebel against the Noahs, but they are largely unsuccessful in their efforts, and struggle to even survive. The current Titan is of course, the current Earl of Millennium after the last was killed following the Origin of Elegy. Cronus Cronus was founded by a member of the Demon Clan. The Demon Clan of course rose to prominence in Cronus, becoming by far the dominant race of the world, if not the most populous. The Goddess and Druid clans were entirely eradicated soon after Cronus was formed, and the demons soon created a social hierarchy of sorts. In society, Demons > Vampires > Giants/Fairies > Humans. Demons of course are treated as royalty, Vampires are treated with a reasonable level of respect, though nothing on the level of the Demon Clan, Giants and Fairies are segregated and live in perpetual poverty and sadness on their own, and Humans are treated simply as slaves. The current Titan is of course the current leader of the Demon Clan. Hyperion Founded by a supremely powerful Bishokuya. The vast majority of Hyperion is uninhabitable thanks to the massively overpowered wildlife living on the majority of the planet’s surface. The main land of Hyperion lived on by humans is quite small, and has next to no food or resources. Because of this, the Titan of Hyperion and few others under his command are the only beings on the world capable of travelling to the rest of the planet and gathering resources. The government keeps the vast majority of the resources solely for the few upperclass members of society, and give the majority of the population virtual scraps. The people know this is the case, but wouldn’t even think of rebelling, because even if they miraculously succeeded, none of them would be able to survive. Category:World Category:Locations